thank u, next
by ameliaorg
Summary: The UA students starts a group chat, but Kaminari makes it worse because it was meant to be use for something else. Now it's just memes! Mentions of sex.
1. I got a text from your ex, boy

Iida Tenya has added Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo, Kirishima Eijirou and fifteen others to the group chat

Uraraka Ochako: Iida? What is this?

Iida Tenya: Glad you ask fellow classmate, I made this chat for school as well as study purposes because lately we haven't found time to study so this is a better way to communicate!

Yaoyorozu Momo: Great idea Iida! I feel like finally we could work better together like this!

Kaminari Denki: Hehe

Kyouka Jirou: Iida, I think you've just made a BIG mistake...

Iida Tenya: Well what do you mean by that?

Kaminari Denki changed their name to DANKi Memes

DANKi Memes: Now that's much better!

Kyouka Jirou: I kept him in a cage for a reason?

Kyouka Jirou changed their name to Hayley Kiyoko Jr.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: My gay level went up ten points!

Uraraka Ochako: Hayley Kiyoko, is like my asdfjkih!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: IKR!

Asui Tsuyu: mood of 2019

Ashido Mina: you meant twenty-gayteen ;) am I right?

Yaoyorozu Momo: Understandable, but Iida I really think this chat isn't going to be used for the purposes you wanted it to be used for...

Iida Tenya: ...erm...I'm starting the see that, Momo.

Bakugou Katsuki: What the fuck is this?

Kirishima Eijirou: Dude could you calm down a bit?

Midoriya Izuku changed their name to Deku

Bakugou Katsuki: Deku...

Deku: Jesus! KATSU! WHat ThE!?

Todoroki Shouto: What is going on here?

DANKi Memes: So now the fellow gays started to talk...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bakugou Katsuki: What the hell are you talking about, Pikachu?

DANKi Memes changed Bakugou Katsuki name to Gay Terrorist

DANKi Memes: your welcome

Gay Terrorist: GOD DAMN YOU PIKACHU!

Kirishima Eijirou: Calm down, Bakugou

DANKi Memes changed Kirishima Eijirou name to Rock Hard Bear

Rock Hard Bear: What's the bear part for?

DANKi Memes: Oh...nothing...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yaoyorozu Momo: what is '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'?

Ashido Mina: Sorry, Jirou...

DANKi Memes: Ouch! I feel bad for Jirou...

Yaoyorozu Momo: What happened to Jirou?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Guys? Do you think Momo straight?

Asui Tsuyu: I think so, my friend.

Yaoyorozu Momo: erm...what?

DANKi Memes: Momo, every gay person knows what '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' is!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: EVEN IIDA KNOWS WHAT IT IS ASHFJKHI?!

Yaoyorozu Momo: What is 'ashfjkhi'?

DANKi Memes: *faints*

Ashido Mina changed Yaoyorozu Momo name to MOMo

MOMo: erm...what?

DANKi Memes: *:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:* , Nice one Mina!

Ashido Mina: Thanks! (─‿‿─)

MOMo: Now I know what those are but not the other one...

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Try searching 'lenny face' hun.

MOMo: Oh! Jeez I heard about these before..

Ashido Mina: See XD

DANKi Memes changed Ashido Mina name to Alien Empress of Memes

Alien Empress of Memes: Glad to be at service

DANKi Memes: Thank you, empress of memes.

Iida Tenya: Fellow classmates! This is not what pro heroes do!

DANKi Memes changed Iida Tenya name to Sonic

Sonic: I had this coming...erm...right?

MOMo: um...yeah

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Now that's the Momo I know and love.

MOMo: (✧ω✧)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: ～('▽^人)

DANKi Memes: g a y

Alien Empress of Memes: m o o d

Sero Hanta: Denki? What the heck is going on dude?

DANKi Memes changed Sero Hanta name to Partner in Memes

Partner in Memes: I'm here for the audition

DANKi Memes: Good take off your clothes

Partner in Memes: Is this for a nude scene?

DANKi Memes: No

Partner in Memes: ...

Partner in Memes: Do I have to?

DANKi Memes: slowly.

Gay Terrorist: What the fuck just happened!?

Alien Empress of Memes: Everybody has a gay cousin

Alien Empress of Memes: ...wait? I don't have a gay cousin

Alien Empress of Memes: oh shit...I AM THE GAY COUSIN!? Ohmagawd

DANKi Memes: That happened and we all let it happened

Tokoyami: God I hate family guy

Deku: Sorry, but where did you come from?

Tokoyami: My mum's egg

Shoujo: Babe stop being so dark

DANKi Memes: g a y

Alien Empress of Memes had added Yuki Kobayashi and Noah-James Shepard to the chat

Yuki Kobayashi: huh?

Noah-James Shepard: thank u, next

DANKi Memes changed Noah-James Shepard name to Pete Davidson but Better

Alien Empress of Memes changed Yuki Kobayashi to Straight

Straight: really?

Pete Davidson but Better changed their name to Dangerous Man

Dangerous Man: yep, but better

Straight: Why am I dating you?

Dangerous Man: Cause I'm Pete Davidson but Better. XD

Straight has left the chat

DANKi Memes: What's her deal?

Dangerous Man: She hates memes

Sonic: Hmm, I wouldn't ask why?

Dangerous Man has left the chat

DANKi Memes: Guys why hasn't anyone said anything?

Todoroki Shouto: I don't know, probably cause this chat is very stupid?

DANKi Memes changed Todoroki Shouto name to Zuko but Gayer

Zuko but Gayer: Welp.

Deku: I think it's nice!

Zuko but Gayer: What?

Deku: Oh nothing!

Uraraka Ochako changed Asui Tsuyu name to Gay Kermit

Gay Kermit changed Uraraka Ochako name to Infinity and Beyond

Infinity and Beyond: Toy Story?

Gay Kermit: Yep!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Understandable, have a nice day :)

DANKi Memes: dude

Rock Hard Bear: d u d e!

Sonic: guys! seriously?

DANKi Memes: yes

Mineta Minoru: Noice, now could the girls send me some nudes?

Deku has kicked Mineta Minoru out of the chat

Infinity and Beyond: MINETA MINORU IS DEAD!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: You're doing great, sweetie!

Tokoyami: Why am I still on this stupid group chat?

Alien Empress of Memes changed Tokoyami name to Eagle One

Eagle One: What...banquet of madness is this!?

DANKi Memes: Parks and Recreations my friend

Alien Empress of Memes: Chris Pratt my friend.

Eagle One: Oh god! I hate Chris Pratt

Alien Empress of Memes changed Shouji name to It Happened Once In a Dream

It Happened Once In a Dream: Parks and Recreations?!

DANKi Memes: yep

Eagle One: You watch this treacherous show?! That has the sunshine of Chris Pratt?!

It Happened Once In a Dream: yes...

Eagle One: You're eternal darkness would never forgive you!

It Happened Once In a Dream: Says the one that watches Teletubbies

Eagle One: THEIR INFERNO DARKNESS WOULD ALWAYS REMAIN INSIDE THEIR FAKE SMILES!?

It Happened Once In a Dream: sure...also with Blue Clues?

Eagle One: Damn you...

MOMo: Talking about shows, has anybody else watch 'Riverdale'?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: My butterfly is coming out of her cocoon

Infinity and Beyond: #choni in real life

Alien Empress of Memes: #choni

Gay Kermit: Clearly the real life version of #choni

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I wonder who is the Toni in the Choni relationship

MOMo: Obviously, you :)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: ～('▽^人)

MOMo: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Gay Kermit: mood & gay

Infinity and Beyond: thanks love.

Gay Kermit: 。.: *:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))

Alien Empress of Memes: Guys I need to change to group chat name!

Alien Empress of Memes changed the group chat name to Twenty Gay-Teen

Sonic: Oh boy...


	2. monopoly, i like women and men

DANKi Memes: I just heard Jiro listening to Ariana Grande...

Gay Kermit: Which song?

DANKi Memes: I don't know, she was listening to it for like more than 4 hours (O_O)

MOMo: I think she was listening to the 'Sweetener'?

Infinity and Beyond: How do you know?

MOMo: Cause she was singing 'get well soon'

Gay Kermit: oh...I think I need to listen to Ariana Grande now.

Infinity and Beyond: You should ! She's a freaking goddess Tsu.

Gay Kermit: Can't be that much of a goddess, isn't her quirk 'Bunny?'

DANKi Memes: That girl has so many quirks, Tsu.

Alien Empress of Memes: Oh shit, good morning.

Sonic: Mina Ashido! This is a professional chat! Don't use those type of vulgar language.

Gay Terrorist: SHUT THE FUCK UP FOUR EYES!?

Sonic: ...

Deku: Kacchan? Do you think that was necessary?

Gay Terrorist: SHUT UP DEKU!?

Deku: I have one fear

Alien Empress of Memes: Oh! Thanks for reminding me :)!

Gay Terrorist: Of what?

Alien Empress of Memes: Deku and Kacchan's Everyday Meeting

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Dude it's like four in the morning.

DANKi Memes: But Jiro, I haven't asked you the question?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: What fucking question?

DANKi Memes: Later I'll DM you on your Instagram.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Got you.

Infinity and Beyond: So who are your favorite singers?

DANKi Memes: Ariana Grande, The Neighbourhood, and Blood on the Dancefloor

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: You only liked 'Bewitched' by them, duhh.

DANKi Memes: duhh...

Rock Hard Bear: I heard Bakugo binge listening to Cardi B's albums during the break in his dorm room.

Gay Terrorist: WHAT! SHUT UP SPIKEY HAIR!?

Gay Kermit: I'm not a big fan of popular singers, I like the indies type ya know, ribbit.

Infinity and Beyond: Like Tame Impala?

Gay Kermit: Yeah!

Gay Terrorist: Spikey hair listens to K-POP groups.

DANKi Memes: ...

Partners in Memes: ...

Rock Hard Bear: ...

Rock Hard Bear: What?

Alien Empress of Memes: (─‿─) oh nothing

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I hope you don't like Blackpink

Rock Hard Bear: i hOpE yOU DoN't LiKE DeeP DOpE?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I'm about to say it.

Rock Hard Bear: say it.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I don't care if you broke your elbow, pussy.

Rock Hard Bear: *gasps*

Tooru Hagakure: hai, guys

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Well...big a hetero hello to you~

Tooru Hagakure: Orange is the New Black?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Yeah, just finished watching season 2.

Tooru Hagakure: When could I watch season 3 with you?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: of fucking course, dude.

Gay Kermit: Even though I watched all of them could I watch it with you guys?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: sure, anybody else?

Alien Empress of Memes: ^

Infinity and Beyond: ^

MOMo: ^

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: great!

Infinity and Beyond: Let's do the thing!

Infinity and Beyond: I really want to know everyone's sexuality, cause Denki is joking about everyone being gay and I want to see of it's true as well as gender identity (but that one is a choice). ^

Sonic: It's fine, Ochako :)

DANKi Memes: yeah! I'll start it off for a matter of fact because I'm curious myself. I'm Pansexual, I like men, women, genderfluid, and trans people as well and I'm a regular boy.

Alien Empress of Memes: I'm pan as well, but I do prefer girls the most ;)

Straight has entered the chat

Straight: Heterosexual and cisgender female

Straight has left the chat

Alien Empress of Memes: Can that become a meme? Cause that shit was hilarious.

DANKi Memes: I know were getting off topic but...Straight has left the chat. You guys could go back now.

Rock Hard Bear: cisgender and GAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

Gay Terrorist: you idiots don't need to know nothing

Rock Hard Bear: he's cis and gay as well ;)

Partners in Memes: I'm bisexual

Sonic: Well I have to thank Ochako for making this a comfortable place for us to come out like this, I'm a cis boy and I'm bisexual

MOMo: Iida ( °▽° )

Infinity and Beyond: Thanks best friend, I love ya dude ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Gay Kermit: proud of my Iida, ribbit (つ≧▽≦)つ

Rock Hard Bear: Nice kaomojis guys! And Iida I'm so proud bro.

Sonic: Thanks everyone

Sonic: ...⊂(￣▽￣)⊃

Deku: Iida used a kaomoji, happiness.

Gay Terrorist: could we get back to the topic?

Rock Hard Bear: Bakugo...

Gay Terrorist: SHUT IT SPIKEY HAIR!

Rock Hard Bear: There he is!

Gay Kermit: I'm a cis girl and I love women! sometimes I may want to have experiments with boys but I think I'm queer.

Infinity and Beyond: ^^, I'm bisexual and cis female

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I'm FUCKING gay! jk I'm bisexual but I really love girls more, sorry boys.

MOMo: I'm bisexual as well and I prefer girls more but like Tsu, I would try with boys.

Deku: I'm Pansexual :)

Tooru Hagakure: Straight but demi :)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr changed Tooru Hagakure name to Invisible Evan Hansen

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I thought you felt left out bae ;)

Invisible Evan Hansen: Thanks babe :)

Zuko but Gayer: I'm queer like Tsuyu

Eagle One: I'm Pansexual

Infinity and Beyond: (⊙_⊙)

Sonic: Even I'm surprised by that...∑(O_O;)

It Happened Once in a Dream: Pan and demiboy

Gay Kermit: Is anyone in any relationship? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? or Single?

Rock Hard Bear: I'm in a relationship with Bakugo

Gay Terrorist: ヽ( ￣д￣)ノ

Infinity and Beyond: no shit.

Infinity and Beyond: I'm single y'all

MOMo: me too

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: me too .

Alien Empress of Memes: Me too guys

Gay Terrorist: We all know why you're single, Mina

Alien Empress of Memes: I'm going to punch you in the dick.

Infinity and Beyond: Hey! Girls lets have our own group chat!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Okay.

Game of Phones

Infinity and Beyond has invited Gay Kermit, Hayley Kiyoko Jr, Alien Empress of Memes, Invisible Evan Hansen, and MOMo

Infinity and Beyond: So girls I wanna ask something personal (Author's Note: they're old enough alright dude!)

MOMo: What is it, Ochako?

Hayley Kiyoko: Yeah dude we're like best friends.

Infinity and Beyond: Okay, um...did any of you guys lose your virginity...?

Alien Empress of Memes: Ochako~! Nevermind that, but I had sex with a few boys? How about you guys?

Gay Kermit: I gave this boy my visa card but it didn't feel as good as girls so I tried it with my first ever girl and it felt amazing, but yes I lost mines.

MOMo: Sorry, virgin. But I did do some sexual encounters with both genders but it has nothing to do with my vise card.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I never had my visa card taken from males well except from Kaminari, but he understood I didn't enjoy it so I just had sex with a few girls from class 1-B and I was done.

Alien Empress of Memes: Dude how many girls you had taken visa cards from

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: (º □ º l|l)

Alien Empress of Memes: oh jeez.

Invisible Evan Hansen: I only had sex with my boyfriend Ojiro

Infinity and Beyond: Oh jeez, I only lost my virginity to Deku and that's it.

Alien Empress of Memes: Oh sheet! That happened and we all let it happened!

MOMo: Let's go back to the chat :)

End of Chat

DANKi Memes: Jirou! DMS

A conversation between jirou and electricdankmemes

jirou: Kaminari? What is it?

electricdankmemes: you know what i'm going to ask you.

jirou: god damn it! Kami!

electricdankmemes: c'mon! you should've seen this coming man, i'm definitely going to ask about Momo

jirou: what about her?

electricdankmemes: well, I want to know WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HER OUT?

jirou: it's none of your buisness

electricdankmemes: sure, it isn't but i'm your best friend and best friends help each other out.

jirou: god I hate you. I love her but I don't want your dumb nose in my buisness dude.

electricdankmemes: not just my big dumb-hey!

jirou: you have a pretty dumb nose

electricdankmemes: okay whatever, but Todoroki, Tsuyu, and Kendou (Momo's best friends) are in on it as well as for our best friends Mina, Ochako, and Sero!

jirou: you told everyone about my crush on Momo!

electricdankmemes: not everyone, I didn't tell Momo.

jirou: (; -_-)――――――C―_-)

_**Thanks for already 5 follows!**_

_**greydale :)**_


	3. guys, i think Jirou is gay

_**Is this going to be one of my popular fics? jk!**_

* * *

Gay Terrorist: Kirishima are you gay?

Rock Hard Bear: Yes, why?

Gay Terrorist: okay.

Gay Terrorist: wanna fuck?

Rock Hard Bear: I've been waiting two full months for you to say that and it was worth it. (｡・/ε/・｡)

Alien Empress of Memes: Jirou? Taking notes?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I'm not asking Momo can we fuck, that's very impolite

Partner in Memes: she's gay in denial

DANKi Memes: you said it bro

Gay Terrorist: WHAT THE FUCK!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A PRIVATE CHAT?!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: even though Bakugo is texting, when I read his text I could hear him yelling my dudes.

Gay Terrorist: STFU, HOT TOPIC!?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: sorry

DANKi Memes: dude, you know people could screenshot this chat and blackmail you. you know that right?

_Alien Empress of Memes has took a screenshot of this chat_

_Partner in Memes has took a screenshot of this chat_

_DANKi Memes has took a screenshot of this chat_

_Hayley Kiyoko Jr has took a screenshot of this chat_

Gay Terrorist: GOD DAMN YOU PIKACHU!

DANKi Memes: sorry dude.

Alien Empress of Memes: Baku? can this be my background?

Gay Terrorist: NO!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: thank u, next.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr has left the chat

The Momo Squad:

MOMo: Is this really necessary?

Gay Kermit: yes

Infinity and Beyond: y es

Zuko but Gayer: ye s

Deku: y e s

MOMo: Deku, don't you have your own squad? And isn't Ochako and Todoroki in it?

Deku: well, i could share my squad with your squad ;)

MOMo: Not a bad idea.

Zuko but Gayer: i know right

Deku: I wish our other bbyb was here !

MOMo: who is your other 'bbyb'?

Infinity and Beyond: you haven't heard?

MOMo: no

Infinity and Beyond: Tsu, you were suppose to tell her :(

Gay Kermit: (*μ_μ)

MOMo: (ノ_。)

Gay Kermit: (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

MOMo: o(〒﹏〒)o

Gay Kermit: ｡･ﾟﾟ*(д)*ﾟﾟ･｡

MOMo: (つω`｡)

Deku: i'm sorry but what is going on?

Zuko but Gayer: Momo and Tsuyu has a secret 'language'

Infinity and Beyond: Yes since we have our things they wanted something for their own.

Deku: how do you guys know all about this?

Zuko but Gayer: Momo is my best friend

Infinity and Beyond: And Tsuyu is my girlfriend

Deku: ?

Infinity and Beyond: Oh snap, you weren't suppose to know until you and never mind.

Deku: never mind that, how could you Ochako!

Infinity and Beyond: i'm so sorry, deku! (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Deku: ( `ε´ )

Gay Kermit: hey

Gay Kermit: don't take me and Momo's language

Infinity and Beyond: sorry babe ＼(º □ º l|l)/

Gay Kermit: ρ(- ω -、)ヾ(￣ω￣; )

Deku: HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DATING ?!

Gay Kermit: erm...1 year?

Deku: ?

Infinity and Beyond: er...

Deku: how could you guys keep your relationship a secret this whole time?

Gay Kermit: honestly, idek?

Infinity and Beyond: yeah, Deku probably cause no one ever focuses on us.

Deku: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

Deku has left the chat.

Zuko but Gayer: What the fuck just happened? Now I hear Izuku crying?

Infinity and Beyond: ┐( ˘ ､ ˘ )┌

Gay Kermit: |ʘ‿ʘ)╯

Gay Kermit has left the chat

Infinity and Beyond: TSUYU!

Zuko but Gayer: start talking...

* * *

"I can't believe it..." Midoriya said as he looked at his phone, "They kept this a secret for 1 year now...". Midoriya simply just sighed as his kept on staring at his phone then a message beeped on his phone after a few moment. "What the...!" Midoriya said after he read the text message.

* * *

Deku has entered the chat

Deku: MOMo!

MOMo: yes it's true, ＼(⌒▽⌒)

Deku: it's okay MOMo :)

MOMo: I decided to tell you because you and Todoroki are very close so I couldn't tell him anything if I didn't tell you anything and I heard you were sad so yeah, I hoped this made you feel better.

Deku: aww momo :)

Deku: thanks sm! what Ariana Grande song should I listen to right now? cause i'm still kind of sad.

MOMo: 'Monopoly', that song gets me happier every time I listen to it (((o(*°▽°*)o)))

Deku: Thanks :), what isn't that her new song?

MOMo: (*≧ω≦*)

Deku: thanks so much, momo

MOMo: np! bbyb!

DANKi Memes has entered the chat

MOMo: what do you want now?

DANKi Memes: oh nothing...(￣ω￣)

MOMo: what is it, Kaminari?

DANKi Memes: Do you have a crush on anyone?

MOMo: no...why?

Gay Kermit has entered the chat

Gay Kermit: are you sure about that ヽ( ‿ )ノ

MOMo: yeah i'm pretty sure...why?

DANKi Memes: cause Jirou has a crush on you.

Gay Kermit: KAMINARI! Σ(°△°|||)︴

MOMo: ...really?

DANKi Memes: yep

MOMo: wow really...?

DANKi Memes: yep! she said you were one of the most prettiest girls ever, and she also said she loved you

MOMo: well...I think I have a crush now. ＼(￣▽￣)／

DANKi Memes: thanks for the info ;), knew you liked her

Gay Kermit: (⌒_⌒;)

MOMo: (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

MOMo: you know what

DANKi Memes: wat?

MOMo: it's none of your business ;)

MOMo has left the chat

* * *

Gay Terrorist: Why the fuck is Hot Topic blasting her music?

Rock Hard Bear: haven't you heard?

Gay Terrorist: what now, spikey hair

Infinity and Beyond: Jirou is in a relationship

Deku: wait wat?

DANKi Memes: yep and it was all because of meme ;)

Gay Terrorist: ?

DANKi Memes: y E s

Hayley Kiyoko Jr has entered the chat

Gay Terrorist: thank fucking god

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: waht?

Gay Terrorist: you finally lowered that fucking trash you call music

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: first of all, her name is Tinashe and she is fucking queen ! second of all, you do not want me to post that picture

Zuko but Gayer has entered the chat

Zuko but Gayer: what picture? is it about Bakugo

Sonic: oh god...

MOMo: this may be interesting~

Gay Terrorist: don't you fucking dare!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: (￢‿￢ )

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: they'retotallyfucking. png

Gay Terrorist: god damn you lesbian, Hot Topic

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: god has already damned me enough ;)

_**gay! OMG, Check of my Tsuchako story! Also this is a weird story.**_


	4. Why is Kaminari the Main Character?

Straight: god I hate Kaminari

Dangerous Man: why?

Straight: idek, I just wanted to say it

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: don't everyone hates everyone but they just wanted to say it with no reason?

Alien Empress of Memes: dude

DANKi Memes: du d e

Gay Terrorist: what the hell is going on?

Straight: Idek dude

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Understandable, have a nice day :)

Straight: you did not just meme me, Jirou

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: I think I just did, Yuki, love you!

MOMo: I thought you loved me?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: More than anything in this whole entire world

Straight: even you mum ;)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: ...

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: fack u straight b

Straight: bro

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: *peace hand signals*

MOMo: Yuki where are you right now?

Straight: I'm at Noah's house

DANKi Memes: ooh~!, at 'Noah's' house :)

Straight: Stfu, Kami

DANKi Memes: Never dude

Dangerous Man: Yeah, you ain't really fuck with me way back then, girl But how 'bout now? 'Cause I'm up right now, and you stuck right nowOh, you thought you had it all figured out back then But how 'bout now? 'Cause I'm up right now, and you stuck right now, yeah You thought the little effort that you put in was enough, girl How 'bout now? Yeah Girl, how 'bout now, how 'bout now, girl? What about now, girl, how 'bout now?

DANKi Memes: Who listens to Drake?!

Straight: um...me!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: me

MOMo: Me

DANKi Memes: really ?

MOMo: Yeah he is really catchy ;)

Straight: I'm surprise you didn't say anything related to that cause that was a meme he just did

DANKi Memes: DRAKE HAS A MEME

Straight: duh...

MOMo: Yuki are you drunk?

Straight: yes, why?

MOMo: oh nothing

Deku: where is Ochako and Tsuyu?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: probably fucking.

MOMo: JIROU!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: what? come on we did it last night?

MOMo: (O_O;)

DANKi Memes: MOMO! XD

Straight: What did you just lose your visa card?

MOMo: (-_-;)

Straight: oh my!

MOMo: stop judging!

Straight: i'm sorry!

DANKi Memes: so how was it?

MOMo: to be honest, it was very good (-/O)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: heheh

DANKi Memes: of course she did it to a lot of girls ;)

MOMo: Hopefully, I'm the last one

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: of course ;)

MOMo: :)

All Might: What?

All Might: What is this nonsense students?


	5. yes she is a bitch, b-i-c-t-h

_**Sorry I didn't update! I posted two chapters for you guys! Thanks for all those follows~!**_

* * *

DANKi Memes: Is Bakugo listening to Cardi B?

Gay Terrorist: Yeah? So? Fuck u Pikachu

Rock Hard Bear changed DANKi Memes name to Pikachu

Pikachu: guys...

Pikachu: watch, you guys

Partners In Meme has enter the chat

Pikachu changed Partners In Memes name to Tape Lord

Gay Kermit has enter the chat

Pikachu has changed Gay Kermit name to Frogger

MOMo has enter the chat

Pikachu has changed MOMo name to Jirou's Dinner

Infinity and Beyond has enter the chat

Pikachu has changed Infinity and Beyond name to Uravity

Pikachu has changed Gay Terrorist name to Cardi B

Mirio has enter the chat

Pikachu has changed Mirio name to Naked and Afraid

Naked and Afraid: Nice, thanks for the username

Jirou's Dinner: Don't encourage this, Mirio

Pikachu: shit! My username changing was limited now I can't change anyone else's usernames, not even mines!

Naked and Afraid: ha

Frogger: ^

Hayley Kiyoko Jr has enter the chat

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: fucking Kaminari, why the hell did you change Momo's name to that?

Pikachu: don't act like we didn't hear you guys last night, ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Kaminari, you're dead

Uravity: I mean, you guys were pretty loud.

Frogger: yes, Momo especially you. I think Mineta was

Jirou's Dinner: don't finish that sentence! Never finish that sentence!

All Might: what was Mineta doing?

Jirou's Dinner: no...

Frogger: he was...feelin...him...erm

All Might: You don't have to say no more! I'll talk to Mr. Aizawa later.

Frogger: thanks!

All Might: now I need to head back to the teachers.

Pikachu: okay, bye.

Phone-Teacher Conference

Nezu: clever, isn't it?

Midnight: no...it's not, sir

Nezu: well who asked you? Hm?

Midnight: sir, we're in a chat.

Nezu: well whatever! we get to do whatever the hell we want!

Present Mic: WASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP EVERYBODY !

Aizawa: I just heard him, dude it's four am. Go the fuck to bed!

All Might: it's actually ten in the morning

Midnight: snooping on the kids?

All Might: yep.

Midnight: details now

All Might: Tsuyu, just told me Mineta was masturbating to someone.

Aizawa: excuse me what!?

All Might: oh...i forgot, that was suppose to be silent

Midnight: ew! Aizawa what are you going to do?

Aizawa: suspend him, Nezu?

Nezu: that boy needs to get expelled!

Midnight: lenny face for expelled and other kaomoji for him staying

All Might: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Present Mic: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nezu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aizawa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Midnight: wow...Aizawa...erm

Midnight: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nezu: then it's settle! Mineta is out of UA!

Present Mic: yay!

Aizawa: *slowly claps*

All Might: should we tell the children?

Midnight: even though he is a evil, perverted, awfully looking brat. Maybe we should give him a leeway?

Aizawa: no midnight.

Midnight: what?

All Might: what ARE you talking about?

Aizawa: She wants to tell Mineta that he could do whatever he wants to the students, Midnight the girls are going to feel uncomfortable.

Midnight: it's only fair, and those girls still didn't get their punishment.

Aizawa: ugh fine.

Midnight: yes..YES!

Midnight: he shall start it tommorrow~! Also All Might don't tell a soul!

All Might: sheesh fine.


	6. the cure, to Mineta's needs

Mineta Minoru: thanks midnight!

* * *

Midnight: i'm sorry, gurls ;(

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: really?

Jirou's Dinner: yeah, you can't do this!

Frogger: well we do owe her a discipline

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: what did we even do?

Frogger: really?

* * *

It was another day at U.A, students were currently eating lunch while awaiting for Midnight's announcements to come. Midnight wasn't in the mood for any of her student's bullshit so she decided to wait until class time but Nezu disagreed on the statement.

"Nezu!" Midnight whined "Something is going to happen if I do announcements during lunch rush hour?!"

"I'm sorry Midnight" Nezu said "It's an exam practice and I don't want you distracting the students"

"Ugh!" Midnight said as he groaned at her boss "Fine!"

While going back to the cafeteria Midnight groaned at the sight of the students already arguing with each other. Bakugo was trying to hit Izuku, Todoroki is right in front of Izuku trying to protect, and Kirishima along with the bakusquad was trying to break them apart. Momosquad was innocent bystanders in this situation but ended getting in trouble the most after ten seconds.

Then Bakugo accidentally threw a banana peel at Jirou's head. Denki gulped as he backed away a little then Jirou threw an apple at Denki which Momo gasps as she grabbed her tray to try to cover herself but Mina threw a bowl of cold soup at Momo's outfit. Tsuyu than threw a cake over at Midnight when she meant to hit Mina;

Midnight was so pissed that she only took the girls in, but Nezu let them out freely after that.

"Nezu? Seriously?" Midnight said in anger but Nezu could tell she was trying to hold it back.

"Bye now, Miss Midnight" Nezu said as he sips his tea.

* * *

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: ooooohhhhhh

Midnight: yep so now you gurls have to deal with that stupid boy!

Frogger: no we don't

Midnight: why not?

Frogger: Sero taped him on top of the school's flag pole and Aizawa dismissed Mineta from their so his parents are picking up him along with his sister who has almost the same quirk as him but she is green and she respects both genders unlike her brother.

Midnight: ugh, fine you gurls win.

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: good luck.

* * *

_**Author's Note: sorry it's short!**_


	7. Crossing The Cosmo Part One

Jirou's Dinner: I think we need to get Todoroki and Izuku together!

Frogger: YES!

Midnight: I'm in!

Hayley Kiyoko Jr: Midnight? Your still on this chat?

Uravity has entered the chat

Uravity: TODODEKU!

Naked and Afraid: *Deku throwing his love to shinsou and todoroki*

Jirou's Dinner: I think Todoroki has been hit once to many times...

Gay Terrorist: TodoDeku is dead, like this chat

Dangerous Man: Yeah, you ain't really fuck with me way back then, girl But how 'bout now? 'Cause I'm up right now, and you stuck right now

Oh, you thought you had it all figured out back then But how 'bout now? 'Cause I'm up right now, and you stuck right now, yeah

You thought the little effort that you put in was enough, girl How 'bout now?

Yeah Girl, how 'bout now, how 'bout now, girl? What about now, girl, how 'bout now?

Pikachu: DRAKE AGAIN?! AHJHSHGUFAYFUK

Straight: YEESSH!

Straight: Is that gOiNG to bE A PrOBlem?

Pikachu: No...sorry...jeez...

Tape Lord: Sorry but The Weeknd is better...

Straight: Oh...really?

Tape Lord Has Left The Chat

Pikachu: What just happened?

Gay Terrorist: I think Hetero is killing your boyfriend, Pikachu

Pikachu: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Rock Hard Bear has changed their name to kirimeme

kirimeme: are you sure about that?

Pikachu: Yes!

Tape Lord has entered the chat

Tape Lord has changed their username to tapey

tapey: p-p-please! DangerousMan keep Yuki far away from me!

Dangerous Man: What the hell did she do to you?

tapey: she...she...she...

Gay Terrorist: No one cares

Pikachu: Sero, DM me okay

kirimeme: g a y

Pikachu: Shut the hell up, Kiri!

tapey has left the chat

Pikachu has left the chat

Dangerous Man has left the chat

Jirou's Dinner: I think some of us should have a private chat?

Hayley Kiyoko Jr has changed her name to Kehlani Jr

Kehlani Jr: sure ;)

_**Momo Squad**_

Jirou's Dinner: Are we still going on with this?

Kehlani Jr: Of fucking course babe! 3

Frogger: All out of love, bf! 3

Jirou's Dinner: You guys are making me blush

Uravity: girls, I guess it's working.

Jirou's Dinner: Anyways! We need a plan for getting Todoroki and Deku together

Uravity: Yeah

Frogger: any ideas?

Jirou's Dinner: I don't know...

Kehlani Jr: How about texting one of them and make them going on an 'accidental, I met you oh no now we have to eat!'

Jirou's Dinner: Oh my!

Jirou's Dinner: You are like one of the most smartest person I've ever met!

Kehlani Jr: no...

Kehlani Jr: I just happened to know a lot about dating...

Frogger: g a y

Uravity: ga...y

Kehlani Jr: Shut up you idiots!

Alien Cum: Guys it's Mina I just changed my username in the other chat

Kehlani Jr: Oh hey!

Alien Cum: P.S I'm already one step ahead of you guys with that accidental thing.

Kehlani Jr: WHAT!

Alien Cum: *confused equation meme*

Kehlani Jr: fine I guess we have to be like this...

Kehlani Jr: go fuck yourself

Alien Cum: *gasps* How dare you!

Alien Cum: fuck me yourself coward

Kehlani Jr: *gasps more dramatically* Momo is right here!

Alien Cum: Hey I didn't start the fight!

Kehlani Jr: But you started that plan before us! You idiot we needed Momo to consume the plan!

Alien Cum: I'm sorry!

Frogger: uh...erm...

Jirou's Dinner: enough girls!

Kehlani Jr: I'm sorry but I think Mina should of came to the chat earlier instead of staying with her 'squad'

Alien Cum: Oh come on!

Kehlani Jr has left the chat

Alien Cum: FINE!

Alien Cum has left the chat

Jirou's Dinner: oh welp

Frogger: now we have more problems...


End file.
